


An Ageless War

by DiniaSteel



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiniaSteel/pseuds/DiniaSteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Epic battle occurs in Forks Washington without its residents even knowing that it’s happening.  Luckily for humanity, the goddess’s of old are working to secure the health and happiness for them all.  Join Sekhmet and Bast ( who take on the personas of Rosalie Hale and Angela Weber ) to form the front line in this battle for humanities safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ageless War

~o0o~

An Ageless War

Mau walked through the desert, her paws barely leaving tracks in the shifting sand. She was larger than her domesticated sisters and brothers who lived in the villages and temples. Her coloring was such that when she paused to sniff the air or listen for sounds, she always blended in with the background.

This morning though, Mau was on a mission. 

She’d been summoned to a Temple far into the desert away from all human habitats. Something big was about to happen and she knew she’d be told what it was when she reached her destination.

Mau heard and smelled Sekhmet long before she saw the tawny colored lioness coming over the high dunes. 

Mau sat down and waited for her sister to arrive.

Hail Bast! called Mau. She of The Sun and The Moon, Goddess of the Hearth! Sekhmet’s voice spoke in Mau’s head.

Hail Sekhmet, She of a Thousand Names! Protector of Man; Destroyer of the Enemies of the Light! Mau thought back to the lioness.

When Sekhmet reached Mau, a purr rumbled in her chest. Bast answered with her own deep purr and rose on her hind legs as Sekhmet dipped her head down so they could rub noses in greeting.

If someone had seen the two felines together, they would have been surprised that the cat didn’t run away from the lioness and that the smaller feline had risen when the lioness reached the point that placed them side by side as they fell into step together.

The second surprise would have been the lack of tracks left in their wake as they traveled across the desert sands.

In a short space of time, as far as the travelers were concerned, they arrived at their destination. When they they reached the boundary, the air seemed to shimmer around them as they crossed over into a beautiful oasis unable to be seen by human eyes. Through a mutual agreement, they stopped and lapped up the cool waters offered by the oasis.

After refreshing themselves, they padded their way to the other side of the open water. Once again they reached another unseen boundary where the air shimmered as they crossed the invisible line. Together, they mounted the steps to gain entrance into the many columned temple of Aset, called Isis by the Greeks; the Mother of All. 

~o0o~

She stood waiting for them in all her brilliant white and magnificent radiant glory. “Daughters, I have a task for you.”

They smiled and bowed their heads awaiting her instructions. 

“You will need to assume human form to carry out this task. I’m sending you to what’s called the United States of America in the year 2014 in a small town called Forks, Washington. There has been an unusual outbreak of vermin there. You are to discover why this is, and take care of it.” 

Then the radiance vanished with nothing left but a shimmer.

~o0o~

By the time they’d left the Inner Sanctum, they were both transformed into tall humanoids with long flowing sandy and amber colored hair. 

The one who’d been the lioness was now dressed in a form fitting sarong colored the red of the sand. Her eyes were the same golden color as the lioness’ she’d been minutes before. She would be considered beautiful by human standards.

The large cat that was, is now dressed in a similar fashion as her companion, only her’s was silver and gold swirled together that if a human had seen it they would have thought it looked like the pattern of a sand funnel as it crossed the desert. Her eyes were the same color as her companion’s; golden.

The casual observer would have been shocked to see that neither woman left any footprints in the sand as they made their way through the temple to their destination.

Then, they just winked out.

~o0o~

It was chaotic. Phones ringing incessantly and the low growl of men’s voices under their breaths. The atmosphere in the police station was one of growing aggregation and just generally being pissed off at the situation that was filling all their minds as well as consuming all their time. The usually sleepy small town of Forks, Washington was in a complete upheaval. 

Ben scrubbed his face and not for the first time this morning he was wishing he’d stayed in bed after all. It was his day off for Christ sake! He reached for the telephone on his desk that wouldn’t be quiet.

“Police Chief Ben Cheney speaking. May I help you?” It was all Ben could do to keep the aggravation he felt out of his voice. The damned phone had done nothing but ring all morning. The good people of Forks were out to drive him insane. Hell they must have all gone insane over night. “Yes ma’am. You’re about the tenth person to call me this morning about the problem.”

Listening.

“No ma’am I have no idea.” 

Listening. Grimacing. 

“No ma’am. I don’t shoot four legged rats.” 

He slammed the phone receiver down, disgusted. Grinding his teeth, “Ted! Get your ass in here.” Ben bellowed. 

A tall lanky young man comes pelting into Ben’s office. “Yes sir?”

The phones were all ringing, begging for attention.

“Get someone in here to answer these damned phones. I’m fucking sick and tired of answering all the calls about,” Ben shivers, “rats and mice.” Ben Cheney was a tall, well built man in his mid forties. 

His one fear was rodents. If he had nightmares they were about rodents. “And you stay on the phones until you get someone in here to do it. Now move!”

The lanky young man took off quickly thinking maybe he could get his girl friend to come in and answer the police station’s phones.

~o0o~

Two women suddenly appeared at the city limits of Forks, Washington USA. They were standing next to the sign that welcomed them.

Of course it was raining. 

Hard.

Sekhmet’s and Bast’s eyes met. Together they moved swiftly into the trees so they were not visible to anyone who would not be looking for the pair.

The police station was the first public building they came to. 

Upon entering, they found a young man sitting at the front desk with a telephone at his ear and his eyes closed. 

“Yes, sir. We’ve been made aware of the problem.” Listening. “Our advice is to contact an exterminator.” He listened, “Have you tried the Yellow Pages?” Again, listening. “No sir, I’m not trying to be funny.” Ted’s head jerked and he pulled the phone’s receiver away from his ear quickly putting the receiver back into its cradle. “Prick.” He mumbled under his breath.

One of the women standing in front of Ted’s desk cleared her throat. “Ahem.”

Ted’s eyes flew open.

The sight that greeted him caused his jaw to drop. Two of the most stunningly beautiful women he’d ever seen were standing in front of him.

Ted’s mouth seemed to have lost the ability to form words. “Errr. Yesss. May I help you?” was all he’d managed to stammer out.

The full bodied, and richly curved blond spoke, “Yes, thank you. Our car is just out of town broken down. We were sitting there for at least two hours but no one passed us. So we decided to walk into town.”

“And it’s raining!” The gorgeous brunette spoke up as she wiped the moisture from her face. “We’re wet to the the skin and need to get some dry clothing on! Would it be possible for us to get a ride to a hotel?” 

Ted was at a loss for words. He could not take his eyes off the visions in front of him. He was lost in wondering what the women would look like without clothing. Their eyes were the same golden color. Strange for the hair and skin coloring.

He shook his head.

Finding his tongue finally, Ted said, “If you’ll have a seat, I’ll be with you in a moment. We’re currently in the middle of a crisis.” He ran his hands through his brown hair and looked up at Ben.

“What’s going on out here Ted? And who the hell are you talking to?” Ben barked. 

What Ben saw, made him come to a screeching halt, spilling some of the coffee from his ever present cup.

He, however, was quicker coming to his senses than Ted had been. True these were two of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen, but they were only human after all - just as he was.

Extending his hand, Ben walked up first to the tall stunning blond bombshell and then to the equally gorgeous brunette. “Hello. I’m Police Chief Ben Cheney. How may I be of assistance?”

That’s when Ted decided to insert himself back into the conversation. “Excuse me Chief, these ladies had some car trouble at the city limits and walked all the way over here looking for help.” He smiled sweetly at the pair. “I was just about to call someone in to look after the desk while I helped them get their car towed.”

The tall blond extended her hand to Ben. “I’m Rosalie Sekhem,” she said as she firmly grasped his hand. “My companion’s name is Angela Ailuros.”

Happy to make your acquaintance, Chief. Now, can we please get somewhere to change out of our soaking wet clothes before we get too awful a chill?” Angela pleaded. 

Frowning, then turning to Ted, “You’ll call someone in, just like I ordered you to do already, and I’ll assist them in getting their vehicle taken care of.” Ben pulled his prowler keys from his pocket and motioned for the ladies to show him where their car was.

At that exact moment, the air once again shimmered near the “Welcome to Forks Washington” sign and suddenly an Aston Martin Rapide, painted Candy Apple Red, took form. 

~o0o~

“Is this your vehicle?” asked Chief Cheney, as he pulled past the beautiful and very expensive looking car. He flipped a “U” turn expertly pulling behind it and switched on the “Christmas Tree” lights atop the patrol car. Even if it hadn’t been the correct one, he would have had to do something about it right then anyway. It was his job.

Putting the prowler into park and opening the driver side door, “Let’s get your luggage out and into the prowler’s trunk, then we’ll deal with getting the tow truck out here.” Ben didn’t wait for either woman to say anything. The two women looked at each other and before the lid to the trunk was raised, it was packed full of suitcases of various sizes in two separate colors.

“Wow,” Ben simply said as he viewed the full trunk. Mentally he was trying to figure out just how the hell he was going to get all of the luggage inside the patrol car along with the two women. 

~o0o~

As the police prowler pulled away from the front of the Forks Bed and Breakfast that Chief Cheney had delivered the two women to, Bast and Sekhmet looked at each other. “Human males.” It was a statement of fact. “The are so easily led.” And with that they ascended the steps to the front entrance of the B&B. 

~o0o~

Shelly Cope just happened to be sitting at the reception desk when the two wet, but beautiful women entered her B&B.

“Oh my goodness! Looks like you two need a room? I’m Shelly Cope, welcome to Forks Bed and Breakfast. I just happen to have two rooms available that I think you’d be very comfortable in.” She thought that the two women must be sisters from their eye coloring. Very unusual, she thought.

“Yes, we’d very much like to have a room, someplace to get off our wet clothing and maybe a hot shower or bath? Please.” The brunette seemed to whine.

“Certainly. Do you have luggage?” Shelly asked since she’d not seen them bring any in.

“Yes” the blond said, using her hand to indicate the suitcases beside them. 

Shelly shook her head. Those weren’t there before, were they? she thought, confused. But having been in the business a very long time she just mentally shrugged and tapped the bell on the desk. Her eldest son, Conner, came scooting out from where he’d been lurking staring at the two women. 

“Yes, ma’am?” He asked his mother and turned to smile at the newcomers.

“Conner please take these bags up to the blue and lavender rooms. Let the ladies decide who wants which room.” Shelly instructed. “Would you like some hot tea ladies? When Connor comes back down, he can bring trays to your rooms.”

“That would be lovely Ms. Cope. Now, may we please be shown to our rooms?” the blond requested.

“Of course dear. And after you’ve changed would you please come back downstairs to register and we’ll get the business details satisfied.” Shelly nodded and looked pointedly at her son, who got the message quickly picking up two of the bags, one of each color, and led the way up to the rooms.

~o0o~

Once both women had showered and most importantly, dried off, they dressed and went back down stairs as requested by Mrs. Cope. Before they were done, they’d paid in advance for one week’s stay.

“Thank you” pausing to make sure she had the name correct, “Rosalie. I hope you have a pleasent stay with us. Anything we can do to make your stay...” Mrs. Cope’s welcoming speech was cut short by the demanding ringing of her desk phone.

Rosalie and Angela looked at each other thinking “and so it begins”.

Mrs Cope hung up the phone and addressed the women once more. “That was the Chief of Police. He’s calling a town meeting right now. Since you’re not town residents, there’s no need for you to attend, but you’re welcome to if you so desire,” she explained.

“Angela and I would love to see how a small town conducts their business. We never get to see anything like this. May we go with you?”

“Certainly, let me get my purse and car keys.” Mrs. Cope replied, then raising her voice, “Conner, I need to leave for a while. Call me on my cell if you need anything.” She then walked to the door leading out the entrance. Once outside the three of them walked down the steps on the right hand side of the porch to a covered carport.

~o0o~

“As you know our town seems to be under siege. We’re being overrun by rodents. Nothing seems to work, and we can’t go on like this!” Police Chief Ben Cheney visibly shivered when he spoke of “rodents”. “You’ve been called here to vote on what we hope will be the solution to this problem. As those of you who’ve called the police station know, our recommendation was to call an exterminator. Evidently the CDC’s gotten involved and they’ve sent us an expert in this particular problem.” Ben shivered again. “I’d like to introduce you to Peter Von Piper.”

There was a scattered applause coming from the gathered citizens of Forks, Washington. There was anticipation hanging in the atmosphere.

A tall, sandy haired young man stood. He scanned the crowd with piercing blue eyes. He found two pairs of golden eyes staring back at him; he instantly knew who, and what they were, just as they knew who and what he was.

“Thank you for your welcome, Chief Cheney. I’m sorry we’ve had to meet under these circumstances.” He had a very toothy grin as he spoke to the Chief, and town residences. “I’ve inspected all the public buildings, and I’m afraid the only way we’re going to eliminate the problem is to burn down all the buildings. They are all infested.”

A collective gasp escaped the people gathered there. Then mumbled protests, followed by angry ones. Then a collective “NO!”

“Well then, you’ll need to prepare to be evacuated from your homes and to spend considerable time somewhere else. Let me explain. Mice find their way back to their nests by leaving a trail of urine and feces. Mice can carry a Hantavirus which is nearly always fatal to humans. I’m sorry to be so blunt, but the potential for an outbreak equal to the massiveness of the swarming rodents is staggering.” When Mr. Von Piper finished his explanation of what could happen, many in his audience were sobbing. 

“What are you telling us, Mr. Von Piper? We need to be evacuated right now?” Chief Cheney was staring wide eyed.

“Yes, Chief. That’s exactly what I’m saying. You’re going to have to leave your homes tonight. Don’t take any possessions with you. The danger is too great. We don’t, at the moment know anyway to eliminate the threat in anyway, except with fire. I’m very sorry.”

Peter didn’t have to look at the two golden eyed beauties to know what they were thinking, and he was sure he was ready for them. They wouldn’t say anything in front of the humans. They’d wait until much later to approach him. He’d be ready this time! He’d win!

~o0o~

“That’s the last one Chief. Never thought I’d be happy to live in such a small town.” Ted had found his boss standing beside the yellow school bus filled with the townspeople. Looking around he asked, “Have you seen our golden eyed visitors yet?”

“Now that you mention it, I haven’t Ted.” Thinking, he said, “They must have already gotten on a bus that’s already left. I can’t worry about them right now though. I have too many other responsibilities to concern myself with now.”

Yes, indeed, Rosalie and Angela were nowhere to be seen and with good reason too. They’d once again assumed their true forms; the ones that the Ancient Egyptians had worshiped thousands of years before.

Rosalie became Sekhmet once again with her lioness head about her shoulders while Angela assumed her goddess form of Bast with a head that was of the desert cat on. The aura they each had was experienced as they passed among the people of Forks Washington.

As the last bus departed and the town was completely deserted, the goddesses once more became visible. They waited.

Peter Von Piper appeared before them, laughing so hard he had tears running down his cheeks. “Just look at you two. It’s so funny. I’ve beaten you - finally!”

Bast spoke, “Why is it you think you’ve ‘won’ anything? We’re here to stop you from destroying this town and everything these people have worked to build. We are not allowing you to take away their dreams.

Sekhmet nodded her agreement with her sister.

“And just what do you think you can do to stop me?” Peter shrieked at them.

Suddenly the air around them shimmered and Aset/Isis appeared before them. “Well done daughters. Now step back and I’ll destroy this vermin as I should have done hundreds of years ago when he brought about that plague that destroyed the lives of hundreds of thousands of people with his Black Death caused by his pets. You’ll never again be able to cause such harm to the World.”

Blinding light enveloped the entire town of Forks, Washington.

“Noooooo! N...” Peter Piper shrieked as he burst into flames. Before his body disappeared in those flames, his true appearance showed. He was a huge, leering rat and his gaping mouth was salivating yellow and green bile.

Aset/Isis had a grim expression on her beautiful countenance. “I know I told you both, this was your job and that was because I didn’t want to destroy Peter after all these centuries. I’d hoped he’d learned his lesson, but evidently, he didn’t. It’s awful when a mother is unable to help one of her children.”

“Now, you two please do the clean up. Eliminate the smaller versions of Peter Piper and restore this town to its former, peaceful nature.” Then the Goddess vanished.

Neither remaining goddesses spoke but set about eliminating the physical presence of the rodent infestation. Small and loud ‘pops’ could be heard all around the town, as it became enveloped in a violet color followed by golden glow.

When it was done, all the town’s people were brought back with their memories of the horrors of being torn from their homes erased. 

All was put back to the way it’d been before Peter Piper pulled his last, final and fatal stunt.

The Chief of Police of Forks Washington was standing looking out the front of the station holding his ever present coffee cup watching the rain come down. He was thinking what a boring life he had and wishing for some excitement. Sighing heavily he turned away from the window. He walked in the kitchen area of the station, poured out the now cold coffee and rinsed his cup, then he walked back to his desk and picked up his keys to the prowler he used in his daily duties and left to finish what was left of his day off. He couldn’t remember why he’d even come into the station, but that was okay. He could go home to his little house and his nice warm and fuzzy cat he’d named Bast.

The End.


End file.
